


After the Game

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends hanging out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Game

Spike pocketed the pack of cigarettes he’d taken when the 7-11 clerk had been distracted with the group of teenagers in the back of the store. He turned to leave and bumped into his friend. “Clem,” he exclaimed. “Hey. Um, about the other night...”

 

“Yeah, Spike. What was that? You weren’t exactly friendly when you came in. And who was that girl? The one making weird noises?”

 

“Funny story, that.” He led the baggy skinned demon out of the store. “That’s the Slayer.”

 

“Slayer?” Clem stopped walking and stared at his friend. “As in Vampire Slayer? You’re dating the Slayer? Spike, that’s just sick.”

 

Spike opened his new pack of smokes and lit one. “I know it. Not that we’re dating. Just hangs around me ‘cause she’s upset with her friends, I reckon. Still, I live in hope.”

 

“Spike. Don’t tell me you’re in love with her?” Clem put his hand on his friend’s arm. “I’m so sorry.”

 

Spike took a drag on his cigarette. “Me too.” He tried to change the subject. “Catch all the kittens? Or did they get away?”

 

“Most of them. Actually, I think Bl’kfar was hiding a few when he left. I swear his coat was meowing.”

 

“So what was that crack about Buffy’s tight skin? Never bothered you before. I mean, Milandra....”

 

“Milandra left me.”

 

“Oh, mate. I didn’t know.” He offered Clem the pack and tilted his head.

 

“You know I don’t smoke.” But the baggy demon reached his claws into the pack and pulled out a cigarette, holding it to his lips while Spike lit it. “I miss her so much.”

 

“You were together a long time. Course you do. I fancied you two were in it for the long haul.”

 

“So did I.” The two walked together in silence. “I guess you never know.”

 

“Guess not.” Spike saw they were almost at the local cinema. “Care for a flic? My treat.”

 

“Okay.” Clem looked up at the sign, making his pick from the two choices offered. “Rush Hour 2?”

 

Spike’s face fell. “Chris Tucker?” he moaned. He looked at the puppy dog eyes in his friend’s sharpei face. “Sure, why not? What the hell.” The two big bad demons spent the evening laughing at Jackie Chan.


End file.
